the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Freddy
Were you looking for Golden Freddy's Counterparts? Freddy, or Shadow Freddy? Golden Freddy AKA Fredbear, is the second major main antagonist character and an animatronic bear in TRTF series, and he is a mascot from Fredbear's Family Diner. He has been in all of the return to Freddy's games. Appearence In TRTF, he has the appearance in the office as Golden Freddy in FNAF 2. His jumpscare, however, is a yellow, eyeless version of the power outage Freddy except golden. In TRTF2, he has red, blue, green, and yellow wires can be seen sticking out of him in certain areas, including his left ear, right eye socket, mouth, and shoulders. Unlike the last one, this one is a model by PoniatorFilms. In TRTF 3, he can be barely seen, but what can be seen of him is a dark and dingy version of his TRTF 2 appearence. In TRTF 4, he is an hidden easter egg, however you still will see endoskeleton arms and he isn't looking empty, he also appears in Nightmare Fuel menu. Behavior In TRTF, he will randomly teleport into the office and cause flashing hallucinations. If the mask is not immediately equipped, he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. In TRTF 2, he will randomly teleport into the office. If the mask is not immediately equipped, he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. In TRTF 3, he will rarely appear at the far left of the office and cause a Light System error. In TRTF 4, he will rarely appear at the right of the office and make the sound of a child crying. He is harmless to the player. Gallery Golden Freddy trtf4 png.jpg| Golden Freddy from TRTF 4. Golden Freddy in office.jpg There's not only 2.jpg Golden Freddy in TRTF 4 office.PNG|Golden Freddy in the office in TRTF 4 Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare from the old Return to Freddy's, it is taken from a Scratch project. FNAF2GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy's alternate jumpscare from the old version of Return to Freddy's, it is the same as his FNAF 2 jumpscare. TRTFSlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy's appearance in the office from the old TRTF. It is the same as his appearance in the office in FNAF 2. TRTF 2 Icon.jpeg|Golden Freddy's TRTF 2 icon. Trivia *Golden Freddy is the only Animatronic to enter the office before killing the player. *In the beta of the second game, he attacks you at Night 2, but it would be too hard so PoniatorFilms changed it for night six and seven. *Golden Freddy is one of the two animatronics that appear in the "Legend" setting in custom night in TRTF2 along with Shadow Golden Lockjaw named "..........". *In TRTF 1, he has the FNaF2 jumpscare, even when he has his FNaF1 appearance when he's in the office but it's only on night 7. *There was a bug in which Golden Freddy wasn't fooled by the mask in the old version of TRTF 2. *PoniatorFilms Confirmed there will be a Golden Freddy Torture animatronic. *There has been no sighting of golden Freddy in Trtf.3 Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return to Freddy's 2 Category:Canon Animatronics Category:Creators Category:The Return To Freddy 5 Category:Characters immune to the Locker Category:The Return to Freddy's 1 Category:Secrets Category:Characters